Its Your Kiss That Kills Me
by foxres
Summary: When Gray and lucy are together Natsu feels sick, When they hug he wants to snach her away, but when they kiss is when Natsu's heart breaks a little more every time. thats when he knows he has to have her, even if it kills him... Nat/luc Grey/luc Loki/luc
1. AN before we begin

**Ok I just HAD to do this for I have completely and totally FALLEN IN LOVE with fairy tail. I know im being neglectful by pretty much droping my princess tutu fanfic but I will make up for it with the fucking longest chapters I have ever written later... besides its their fault that I only have 2 reviews …. be warned ye who has the most rewiws art the one most worked on... aka REVIEW AND I WILL PAY MORE ATTENTION TO ET! ty that is all :)**

**a few things I have to say:**

****BE WARNED SPOILERS GALLORE****

**this will start out as GreyXLucy to begin with**

**there will be lemons oh yes lots of lemons**

**I want to get to around 30-40 chapters so if updates stop for a bit they WILL restart no dropping things and if I do (I wont) ill post it.**

**there will be BAD BAD BAD speling (see I even spelled spelling wrong)**

**there will not however be gray and Juvia as a pair (I love the girl to death but I hate her all the same I really dont get it besides grey is my own personal whore so he may be all over the place I tend to pair him with everyone...and mayby there Juvia if you people rally say so *sigh) but you will see her **

**and of corse there will be plenty of Natsu and Lucy fluff (cuz everyone loves fluff)**

**and I am in love with Loki and Jallal and of corse Mistogun so your going to see them all over the place :3.**

**no there will be no random appearances from Lisanna (no coming back from the dead... enless you want to make it clear you want her hehe) but she will be rememberd probly a ton so dont worry shes not down for the count.**

**Ok ok I know ive alredy said this but loki is like my second fave charicter (grey is the first) so he will like be nearly in the hole thing (oh trust me grey will to)**

**and there may even be a uh hum *cough cough* pregnancy problem but im not sure yet.**

**The first chapter will be out today I just wanted to warn ya all**

**and yes my first lanuge is english even tho I cant spell worth a shit and foren people do better than I (I was asked recently so I just wanted to pont it out)**


	2. this is what i get for protecting you

**Alrighty remember to review and give me some ideas and prepare for my anti-writers block cheezyness that happens when I don't know what to wright! The more reviews I get the faster the updates (and if I get 10 for this chapter ill drop everything else from that moment on and ye shall revive the next two faster than light :3)**

**

* * *

**

Natsu watched as everyone began to relax after the sudden encounter with a crazy strong enemy that he himself defeated after a long tiring fight. _Everyone_ was wounded because of the sudden attack the guy threw at them. Natsu shivered as he remembered how close one of the one thousand daggers the guy summoned had gotten to killing Lucy Lucy had no idea how close to death she had really come because he had saved her just in time. He winced as he tried to pull the exact same dagger out of his abdomen. He was glad that no one especially Lucy had noticed it happened. He had even hidden it when he fought with his enemy knowing that if he pulled it out the loss of blood would end the fight and Lucy would be in danger. Even now he was hiding it trying desperately to remove it before anyone saw it.

"I'm so sorry Lucy I cant heal the cut on your shoulder i'm out of magic power" Wendy flopped down into Lucy's lap as Lucy wrestled with her blue hair.

"its alright Wendy its not that bad" Lucy smiled at her kindly.

Natsu panicked as he felt the warm red liquid slide in between his fingers. He muffled a cry as he yanked the knife out and quickly tried to put pressure on the wound that was producing a mass of blood. He didnt want to see everyone freak out worst of all he knew Lucy would blame herself for it but he also knew it was just a matter of time before the loss of blood got to him, he may seam like it at times but he wasn't an idiot... or was he after all he was hiding an extreamly severe wound from his friends who may kill him anyway for it.

Grey walked over to Lucy and began applying antiseptic to her arm as a small blush made its way across both their faces.

"thanks Grey " his blush reddened a little. Lucy heard a growl come from Loki's direction and saw that her spirit had not returned into his key yet.

"Loki?" he questioned him.

"i don't feel like leaving yet... besides I'm worried about you" Lucy smiled at her favorite stellar spirit.

"fine fine" she walked over to him to find small cuts covering the spirits body. She knew his life was not in danger because spirits don't really die but she knew he was in pain.

Natsus vision began to blur as he felt warm wet red liquid run down his left leg and onto the forest floor. He muffled another cry as a wave of pain hit him but that did not stop his eyes from tearing up a little. He listened to the clank of metal grow louder as Erza came closer. He hadn't known that Lucy had gotten up to check on him until he felt her hand on his shoulder, but then again he couldn't even see the tree he was leaning on. He turned into the tree to make sure the side of him that was most likely cover in blood was out of her sight.

"Hey Natsu are you..." Natsu had a wave of panic as Lucy hand found her way to the slippery blood that coverd the entire left side of his body. Giving up Natsu slumped into her arms and she slid onto the ground holding his blood covered body.

"heh I must be pretty stupid for trying to hide this huh Luce" He tried to do one of his famous grins but wound up wincing.

"ERZA! WENDY! SOMEBODY HELP!" Lucys screams became more distant as well as Natsus eyelids becoming heavy. Natsu felt Erzas armored hands connect with his shoulders as he felt himself being layed on the ground.

"what the hell happened to hot head!" Gray panicked at the unruly sight of his friends blood... well everywhere.

"Lucy make him drink this" Wendy's small voice echoed in his ears as he felt something cold and bitter slide down his throat. He felt his jaws being clamped shut witch only caused him to choke on the liquid.

"Gray stop your making him choke on it..."

"but the bastard was trying to spit it out"

"its better he spit it out then choke" Lucy felt hot tears begin to fall down her face. Gray put his arms around her to try and help her as he hands latched onto the shirt that he somehow had not striped off and she sobbed into his chest.

"its all my fault gray... if I had been more careful..." Natsu listened to the words he was did not really want to hear at the moment and tried his hardest to make sound come out of the mouth he could barely even open.

"it.. not... yur...fal...luc...y" he managed to get that one terribly slurred sentence out of his mouth before his world went black.

* * *

**Alrighty I know this isn't even the best first chapter in the word (I may rewrite it later) but the next chapter is where the real fun begins and i am super excited but I just had to end the first chapter there and I know I know its super short and the ultra Natsu possessiveness hasn't even begun to unfold yet and i'm most likely going to update again today and be prepared for some Lucy/gray fluf with the side dish of Natsu posessiveness :3**


	3. and thats why im an ideot

**Alrighty since the last chapter was like uber short not only will I make this longer but I will update the same day (psh you know that cuz your reading it).**

**

* * *

**

Natsu opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital bed. He wasn't exactly surprised at the matter considering the idiotic stunt he pulled. The more he thought about it the worse it sounded.

"Natsu your awake" Natsu shifted his eyes towards the side of the bed to find Lucy holding his hand (along with a freakish mess of an IV in his arm that was connected to several bags of liquid being pumped into his system one of witch was fresh blood... witch scared him a little)

"hey Luce" the lack of sound that came out of his mouth was equally as disturbing as the mess of cords connected to his arm. Lucy smiled at him but still had a worried look on her face all the same. She stroked his pink hair with one hand and traced the bones in his hand that she was previously holding with the other.

"sorry Luce I pulled a really stupid move" Natsu lifted his left hand and placed it where the blade previously was.

"you really scared me Natsu I thought you where going to die" Natsu watched Lucy's eyes begin to produce tears. Natsu used the hand with the IV in it to wipe Lucy's eyes with his thumb.

"i told you that id always protect you remember" Lucy nodded as she thought of the scene.

"_LUCY! Are you ok! Say something!" Natsu ran toward her body laying on the floor clutching Loki's key. He bent down and picked her up bridal style. "don't worry Natsu i'm ok... but my ankle hurts a bit" Natsus concern eyes flashed. "Lucy I swear this will NEVER happen again... ill protect you... ill always be there no matter what._

Natsu closed his eyes and concentrated on the hand that was still tracing the bones in his hands and took note of how velvety and soft her skin was.

"i'm so sorry Natsu this is all my..."

"its not your fault" Natsu cut her off knowing what she was going to say. Natsu patted the side of the bed inviting Lucy to sit down. She did but she did it hesitantly as if she thought she might snap him like a twig if if she was not careful. Natsu laughed slightly but regretted it when a wave of pain hit him. He winced and Lucy put her hand on his arm.

"don't worry it doesn't hurt that bad" Natsu lied... he felt like something was eating and ripping at his abdomen the pain was so bad. As soon as Lucy left he was most likely going to do quite a bit of begging to get some stronger pain medication.

Natsu saw a flash of movement from the corner of his eye (he couldn't really move his head) and found Gray... striping of course. Natsu rolled his eyes and looked to the other side trying to avoid eye contact with his freakish male pole dancer of a friend.

"Gray! At least refrain from taking your cloths off wile your here" looked down and freaked as Lucy looked at him annoyed.

"s-sorry baby its a hard habit to break." Natsus eyes widened …. wait baby? did Gray just call Lucy baby! something lurched in Natsus stomach. He couldn't quite make out what it was but it made him feel un easy... could he be jealous Of coarse not its not like he liked Lucy... did he.

"well to make up for it your taking me out on a date... right Gray?" Lucy sound like... like she was toying with him and whatever was in the pit of Natsus stomach lurched again and Natsu felt something quite like anger hit him. He imagined Lucy and Gray and it made him sick... but its not like he had feelings for her... right? or did he?

"wait... Luce.. your leaving?" Natsu struggled with the words a small but of panic could be heard. He did not want to admit it but he was actually kind of scared he had never had this severe of an injury enough to make him bed ridden and have the blood pumped back into his body. Sure the thing with laxus but he hadn't had to stay in the HOSPITAL even metal head Gajeel hadn't hurt him this bad. Lucy turned and looked at him with a smile.

"me and Gray are going to go on a date but don't worry Natsu we will come back" … a date? Wait what is LUCY going on a DATE with GRAY! Natsu began to feel sick and wanted to grab Lucy's hand and beg her to stay but his pride would not let him. Natsu wished he hadn't looked up at the moment he did, the thing that was in the pit of Natsus stomach most have been having a party because he felt like he was going to throw up as he watched Lucy... kiss Gray

"see ya Natsu" Gray said as he lead Lucy out of the room. Natsu tried to fight the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to get up and run after her but he couldn't even move. He wanted to pull her away from gray and hold her but he did not know why but then it hit him like a brick doping on his head... he loved her. Natsu had in a short time gained feelings for her but pushed them aside thinking that she was going to be his forever. Natsu clenched his fists wishing he could punch Grays lights out but before his temper could get to heated a hand placed itself on his forehead.

"Natsu you poor thing" levy sat down next to him, stroking his pink hair. Gajeel stould in the door way.

"it must be pretty hard" she cooed as the took a white dragon scaled scarf and handed it to him. Levy had always been really nice to him and was thankful for it now more than ever. In the corner of his scarf there was a small blood stain but Natsu look it from her and placed it under his head because he couldn't exactly get it around his neck. He felt powerless and the scarf Igneel gave him was his comfort item.

"it doesn't really hurt" Natsu couldn't help but notice the lump that was forming is his throat.

"that's not what I mean... I know you have feelings for Lucy everybody but a handful of people does" Natsu suddenly found the ceiling extremely interesting.

"except for me" Natsu was cursing himself for not realizing it sooner. Gajeel huffed and walked into the room.

"fuck hot head even I noticed and I ain't been there that long and your telling me that your not in love with her" Natsu wanted to shove wood in his mouth and make him eat it.

"i never said I didn't I said I didn't...AND WHY THE FUCK AM I TALKING ABOUT THIS TO YOU! Levy jumped and Gajeel growled. Levy tried to calm him down by stroking his salmon colored hair again and warping his scarf around his neck.

"its alright Natsu you'll find a way" levy continued her gentle coos.

"hey hot head i'm sure that Juvia will help you break them up... shes pissed" Gajeel wasn't so good at helping.

"wheres happy?" each word that came out of Natsus mouth became a whisper and levy felt even more compelled to sooth him knowing that it must be hard to even stay wake. Natsu growled as the frustration finally hit him at full force. No matter how hard he tried the tears came out. He was frustrated because his hole body hurt and he couldn't move, he was frustrated because his friend stole his girl, and at the moment he was frustrated because Gajeel was there and happy was not. Embarrassed he turned his head trying to hide his face but levy still saw the tears that where threatening to fall. Its not like he was being a baby or anything he was just... frustrated to the point of breakdown. "levy's coos became more numerous as she stroked his hair. He was grateful that she was there with him.

"don't worry Natsu" levy could tell that Natsu had had about all he could take and continued to coo in his ear watching his eyes begin to close. Gageel walked up to her and waited for Natsu to fall asleep. When his eyes finally remained closed levy looked up at from any normal person off the streets perspective... her own personal metal monster. She took Gajeels arm and used it to give her leverage as she got up from the chair she was in.

"we need to find happy" Gajeel nodded his head and fallowed her out the door.

Happy had un fortunately locked himself in Lucy's cabinet wile in search of sweets and Loki was left out of his gate as sort of a comforter to Lucy since she believed it was her fault Natsu was like that. so of course things where going down at Lucy's wile she was away.

"lokkkkiiii let me ouuuut!" happy banged at the tied down cabinet door and listened to Loki laugh from the other side.

"that's what you get for breaking into my Lucy's food" Loki laughed harder.

"but I have to see natssssuuu hes sickkkk" happy continued to wine from behind the door

"i'm well aware of Natsus condition happy" Loki just couldn't help himself happy had set himself up for it.

"buuut lokiiii" Loki opened the cabinet and the blue cat flew at his face. He dodged the attempt the feline made at his eyeballs and turned around to find a furious happy.

"damn happy I was just playing with you" she cat hissed at him and turned to fly out the window. Loki was laughing furiously at the attempt the cat made at hissing and held his hurting gut because he was laughing to hard.

Happy had successfully made it out of the window and was on his way to the hospital when he saw Gray and Lucy sitting uneasily close together. Happy gasped as the uneasy closeness became no gap at all as they kissed. Happy knew that Natsu loved Lucy and the Lucy and gray thing where going to become a large problem later on.

Natsu kept his eyes closed for the time being. He was awake but he did not want to open his eyes. He was saving up the strength so he could just manage to escape the hospital and make the distance to fairy tale or at the very least Lucy's house. No, never mind not Lucy's it would hurt to much if he walked to Lucy's house. It would hurt when her and gray walked in together. Natsu opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He ripped the IV out of his arm and waited a little bit to let the stinging stop. He had waited long enough for the nurses to finish pumping the blood back into his body but hell would freeze over before he stayed there for weeks to recover. He jumped out of the window and prayed the hole in his abdomen wouldn't rip open again.

"Na-Natsu!" happy flew next to his completely insane friend.

"Natsu you cant leave your still hurt go back into that window right now!" happy tried to pull at him but Natsu wasn't going anywhere. He continued to feverishly make his way towards fairy tail feeling quite ok for the moment. The farther he walked the more his side hurt but he could live with it. With a sigh of relief he walked into fairy tale and sat at the bar with a surprised Mira starring at him.

"Natsu what are you doing here" Natsu officially had to lie his ass of or the members of fairy tale may strap him back to the hospital bed.

"they gave me a ton of drugs and said I was well enough to leave." not to great of a lie but it was enough.

"you know Natsu if you left when you shouldn't have your sooner or later going to pay for it." Mira did not buy it but she did not want to make to much of a fuss and decided to let Lucy and gray handle it when they got there. Natsu began ordering alcoholic drinks for the next hour and a half but Mira passed it off as he was trying to dull the pain but in Natsus mind he was trying to drink away his depression. He was defiantly going to pay dearly for it in the end... more than he ever thought possible

* * *

**so how was that for a second chapter :3 ill probly update within the next two days and I know this one was a bit short to but oh well lol review!**


	4. juvias tears

**Alrighty this story is the only one not on review hostage so I will work on this one for a wile :3 (I do that if I feel I don't have enough reviews so be warned I better have 15 reviews before theirs a new chapter).**

**

* * *

**

****next paragraph contains spoilers skip to the story if your not caught up with the manga****

**And I have finally caught up with the manga and about croaked when I found out lisanna was alive =.='' and when mistgun stayed but I NEVER stopped laughing when Gajeel wanted a cat so bad lol, and zereff is like makein me want to cry every time he talks i'm like AWWWWZ you poor litte thing** ***huggles***

* * *

**_x_x_Juvias tears_x_x_**

Natsu was to drunk to even see strait. He had drank until he believed he had forgotten about Lucy and Gray. He stumbled dangerously close to the waters edge wile we walked unconsciously to Lucy's house. All he knew was he wanted to get her out of his head but unfortunately she was so far in his head he was walking to her house without even knowing it. He stumbled threw her front door and into her kitchen making a large amount of noise doing so. Lucy who had been home for only five minutes had expected happy or Erza broke into her house again so she did not bother to replace the cloths he took off for her shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She turned the corner and nearly screamed when she saw a drunken Natsu. She began to walk towards him but he turd around and spilled his guts up in her kitchen sink. The smell of alcohol was stronger than ever. Natsu straitened up and turned around his hands holding onto the counter. He whipped around again and continued to empty the contents of his stomach into the sink. A small amount of blood showed up on the bandage but it was enough to scare Lucy.

"Natsu what are you doing here you should be res..."

"can it Lucy!" had Natsu really just yelled at her, her eyes widened and she remained silent. After Natsu was sure he had nothing left to throw up he began to wash his mouth out. Lucy inched closer to her keys wishing she hadn't closed lokis gate because she desperately needed someone who could take down Natsu without hurting him and get him back to the hospital. Natsu straitened hand turned to look at Lucy with a dangerous look in his eye and began walking towards her. Lucy turned and ran for her keys because she had no idea what to do but she could at least get the clock and put Natsu in it until his drunken rampage was over. Natsu grabbed Lucy by the wrist and managed to pull her into his chest then wrapped his arm around her. She sighed in relief because whatever that look he gave her meant it scared the shit out of her. She pushed away from him and began to lead him to the couch unfortunately Natsus stomach had a different idea. Natsu detached himself from Lucy and continued throwing up in her kitchen sink causing the bandages to obtain a larger amount of red color. Lucy hurried over to the sink and grabbed onto Natsu before he collapsed onto the ground because the alcohol finally made him pass out.

"natsu your so stupid" Lucy hugged the unconscious mage as close to her as she could tears coming out of her eyes. She felt helpless because there was nothing she could do to help him and she assumed that even if she took him back to the hospital he wouldn't stay there.

"need any help" Lucy looked up to find loki. (An: I know that's not how you spell his name but I like it that way :P)

"loki what are you..."

"you tend to forget I can open my own gate whenever I want" loki got on his knees and looked at her. She looked down at Natsu and back up a loki.

"can you help me get him on the couch?" loki nodded and to Lucy's surprise lifted him up with one arm and carried him to the couch (Natsu looked a lot like a dead dog I might add) and dropped him on the couch. Natsu groaned a bit but stayed unconscious.

"loki be careful" Lucy wacked him on the arm as a warning. Lucy walked to the cabinet that had all of her clean blankets and grabbed one. She then walked to Natsu and layed it across him gently tucking it in in some places. To be safe she put the trashcan next to the couch just in case she threw up again.

"now then lets get to the part where I show you how much I love you" loki chuckled. Lucy gave him a swift kick in the rear along with forcefully closing his gate and grunting. She looked at the sleeping mess on her couch and tried to think of a way to make him more comfortable but couldn't think of a way to do it.

Gajeel watched a large pile of books waiting for levy to pop out from the middle of them. She had been researching faster ways to make large wounds to heal in an attempt to help Natsu. Levy knew full and well Natsu would not sit still long enough to let it heal on its own and it may just kill him if she couldn't find anything. She had ordered happy , lily, and charle to find all the medical books they could and bring them to her.

"anything?" levy poped her head up and shook her head at Gajeel.

"no I cant find anything, we may just have to keep him sedated" Gajeel smirked. Lily brought in a large mountain of books and dropped them on the floor with a crash then reverted to his smaller size.

"SEEE my cat is sooo better than Natsus" gajeel pointed at panther lily. The scarred cat sat on the ground waiting for happy and charle to return with there _one _book as levy started on the new pile.

"now gajeel you promised me that you would stop gloating about lily." levy looked up at him from behind the magical reading glasses. Gajeel pouted making levy laugh a bit.

"what?" gajeel looked at her a little bit annoyed.

"hehe nothing" levy continued with her research and gajeel sat mumbling to himself about his cat.

Gray did not expect to find Natsu half dead on his girlfriends couch when he walked in to surprise her at seven the next morning. He had expected to find Lucy in her bed asleep but he found her on the floor next to the couch Natsu was sleeping on. He had guessed the fire mages stomach had failed him considering there was a trashcan full of... holy stellar spirits who knows what. After he had inspected the sleeping form fully he decided the completely helpless idiot had suck out of the hospital and did something stupid causing Lucy to worry more thus she fell asleep as close to him as she could get without touching the fire eating creature. She crouched down besides the sleeping blond and poked her face.

"oi... lucy" grays attempt to wake the sleeping blond did nit appear like they where going to work so gray decided to take advantage of the situation. He walked over to the desk and began to search for Lucy's not so well hidden story she tended to write but she would never let him see. He found the neatly stacked paper and searched through the pages to find the place where he had last left off.

"lushy... wadarya... dofin...thats... ma pie" gray gave the sleeping Natsu a what the fuck look and continued to look threw the neatly stacked papers.

"Gajeels I really don't think we should just walk into Lucy's house" lilly could be herd in the other room.

"don worry we do it all the time Lucy's house is like a second fairy tail. We just have to make shure we don't break anything." gray went to go greet the two but stopped as they began a new topic.

"so what do you think is going to happen to Lucy and Natsu now that gray is in the picture... I mean everyone knew Natsu was in love with her." gray scouled at Natsu then took more intrest into why Lucy was sleeping next to him.

**Back at fairy tail**

"JUVIA STAY CALM!" all the members of fairy tale clung onto anything they could get there handa on so they wouldn't drown.

"oh gray-sama what has Juvia done to lose your love" Juvia was crying a river... literally. Fairy tail was completely flooded... even the upstairs. Juvia had gone bonkers and EVERYONE knew why.

"Juvia must get you back!"

"NONONONO JUVIA DONT BE RASH!" Levy wanted to make sure Lucy stayed intact.

"ill tell you what Juvia talk to Natsu about it hes just as upset about Lucy as yu are with gray" happy hovered over her head.

"Natsu...? can Natsu help Juvia?"

"im suuure he can" happy had a plan but his plan wasn't going to go like he wanted it to.

* * *

**Ya its short and ive been neglectful but hey :3**


	5. im sorry you guys

I am sorry they haven't had any time to work on this I've been stuck in Joplin Missouri and a tornado has devastated my town. And I haven't had any time to work on any of my stories I've found is neat little program for lazy people. All I have to do is speak and it will type it out for me so it's quite a bit easier now. So I'm going to get working on all of them right away. I store is also be quite a bit longer now that I don't have to type as much and also there will be fewer mistakes that I have to correct. You should expect the next chapter in a couple of days. Kind of lost right now because there is so much work to be done my town is a mess. Don't worry I will never just drop the stories. If you will from the bottom of my heart. Speaking to my computer and watching it type it is actually quite fun the program is called e-speaking voice recognition software. It can get kind of annoying sometimes though. I'm loving it! As soon as the Internet comes out I'm going to post this right now I'm trying to see how long they can talk without stopping to let it type I don't think I have touched the keyboard in at least an hour it's great! **All I have to do to change from bold Italics or underlined **_** is say show numbers. **_Even now just clicking it would be easier it's still fun so most of the time I just click it. As soon as I check the Internet I'll be able to continue because I don't know where I left off.


	6. Rape

All right you guys here I go again... i be sooooooooooo SORRRY all the tornado shit that is going on is a real bummber. BUT I WILL NEVER JUST DROP A STORY! and you guys and your reviws made me really happy yaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy Not spell checked PROCEED WITH CAUTION

* * *

_Rape_

Juvia went on a search to find natsu... she had a plan and in her mind a fucking good one too. she was going to break Gray and Lucy up. all she needed was for them to think they where cheating on each other. oh yes her plan was great gray WILL be hers even if it was the last thing she did.

and in the world of Natsu...

Natsu laid there on the couch miserable. Everything hurt and gray was looking at him like he was going to kill him.

" Jesus nudist you're freaking me out dude." Natsu scratched his head confused.

" shut it sqinty eyes" Gray snapped and natsu looked at him...

"...ugg my head hurts to much to mess with you today just put your dam cloths back on." Gray looked down at his COMPLEATE nakedness and flipped.

"when the hell did THIS happen" he began to reach for his boxers and stopped and smiled.

"ok that is like... SO SOMETHING A FUCKING HOMO WOULD SO PUT YOUR CLOSE BACK ON YOU LOOK LIKE A DAM CREEPER!" Natsu looked really freaked out and lucy walked in. suddenly Gray pounced onto her ... still but naked. "GRAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Natsu jumped up with a horrified look.

"SHES MY WOMAN NATSU IF YOU DONT LIKE WHAT WE DO THEN LEAVE" Lucy looked like she was going to faint.

"G-Gray put your cloths on dont do this in front of...ACK GET THAT OFF MY LEG!" Lucy lept back in suprise causing her to land on natsus foot with nothing but a towel on and knocking him flat on his ass. Her towel peeled off leaving her naked body for everyone to see. Both boys stared in disbelief. Unfortunately lucys ass was perfectly in line with ... lets just say Natsus little friend.

"Na-Na-Natsu what is that?" _Inner lucy: OH MY GOD ITS AS HARD AS A LEAD PIPE!_

"I...I...I umm...i have no idea what your talking about (lie)" _Inner Natsu: SHHHHIIIIITTTTT!_

"LUCY WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OFF OF HIM!" _Inner Gray: NATSU IMMA KILL YOU!_

"Lu-Lucy would you put your towl back on... Please?" Natsus cherry red face was... cute? nah lucy must have been going crazy she would never think Natsu was oh god forbid cute! Lucy slowly got up and replaced Her towl and walked over to Gray.

"um Gray can we finish what we where talking about another time ive had enough embaressment for one day..." she looked up at Gray pleading him to leave.

"ya ya ya i get it come on sqinty eyes" Natsu popped up and dashed out the door "see ya later baby" and with that gray left.

"well that was interesting hahahaha... i loved the part where i got to see you naked" lucy froze and turned around to see a shadowed figure behind her...

and back to the world of a charicter whos determination is making me fall in love with her (Juvia)

" Juvia is so stupid, she doesn't even know where Natsu lives. how is she going to find Natsu when she doesn't know where he is... Juvia checked the hospital he wasn't there... Where would Natsu be. Julia's plan is not going to work without him... Stupid fire Mage. He is supposed to be in a hospital he is hurt bad Juvia doesn't understand how Natsu can be so positive and reckless and the same time." Juvia stormed into Levys house.

" Gajeel I have to admit your little bit scary"

" yeah I'm sorry about that it is the piercings isn't it."

" yeah a little bit and you are also a really big person"

" do i really scare you that much?"

"N-No well... less and less at firsht i was terrified of you and now i know you can be really sweet when you want to be..."

"hmm"

"what?"

"nothing"

"no really tell me..."

"its nuthing ok!"

"Gajeel... Why is your face so red do you have a fever?"

"No... i just... GAAA i dont know."

"here let me feel your forhead i think you may be coming down with something..."

"No trust me thats not it" Juvia peeked around the door to see Gajeel and Levy surrounded by a mountin of books on all sorts of healing spells. Gajeels face was beet red and Levy was slowly reaching for him. He quickly coverd his face with the book _101 ways to heal the idiot who wont stay down _and pretended like he was searching it. Levy scooted closer to him... Juvia took note of how massive he was compared to Levy she looked like a small child next to him. She gentaly pushed the book away and looked up at the metal mage.

"are you sure your ok?" she looked legitimately worried.

"y-ya im fine dam book nothing good in it..." Gageel snached the book back up and pretended to study it.

and in the world of Natsu and Gray

"go back to the hospital"

"no im fine"

"no your not your bleeding again"

"its ketchup..."

"LIES! now go back sqinty eyes"

"never ya nudist... where the fuck is happy?"

"AYE SIR!" happy flew into the sence with a look on his face that said he was up to no good.

"where have you been happy you little devil cat" Natsu snached him out of the air and began giving him a beating. Natsu smiled from ear to ear and let the blue fuzz ball go

"wheres Charlie? No fish gifts today?" happy frowned and looked up

"she hates me" Natsu flicked the cat in the head

"aww she dosent hate you, you just have to try harder" natsu smiled from ear to ear again

"NATSU GRAY LUCYS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Loki came rushing down the street with lucys keys in his hand.

"FOLLOW ME I KNOW WHERE THEY TOOK HER."

****WARNING RAPE SCENE********

lucy woke up to find herself tied to an old bed. her legs where spread appart. She was still only in the towl she was in previosly. She began to panic as a shadowed figure closed in on her and began to laugh.

"so this is the girl Natsu almost died for" he grabbed her chin and turnd her head to inspect her.

"such a pretty girl this is going to be fun" Lucys eyes widended and tears began to fall out of her eyes. She looked around and to her horror there where around 15 men surounding the bed she was tied to.

"what... are you going... to do" lucy didnt want to know the answer.

"well your a smart girl think about it" He began to lead a finger down the side of her body.

"we want Natsu to suffer so... we are going to play with you a bit" Just then the sound of a door opend was heard and there was yelling coming from outside the room.

"aww he found us alredy... well now it will be even more fun" the yelling continued and then the door to the room opend reailing three badly beaten figures and countless others some slightly ingured. Lucy screamed as she looked at the 3 boys she knew. Lokie was being held down by a large man holding a key... wait it was Lokie's key.. what whas he doing to it! it was shrowded in a dark mist.

"haha a steller spirit... did you make sure his gate would not close?" the man holding Lokie knodded and placed the blackend key in his pocket and tossed Lokie into the room. The man holding Natsu was coverd in a red liquid that lucy hoped was not Natsus blood because the Bandeges that where once covering the open wound where gone and blood was ozzing out of it. Gray was holding his arm it looked like it was malled by a bear the skin was torn and brused and Gray looked like he was coverd in burns.

"who do we want to play with first? AH i know we will play with Natsu first since he may drop dead anyway." The man cut the ropes and grabed lucy tightly by the arm. Tears where streaming out of her eyes. He hooked his finger onto the towl and yanked it downward showing lucys naked body. Natsu attempted to look away but the man pulled a knife out and held it to his neck.

"lucy sweetheart i dont think you want us to hurt him do you?" lucy shook her head and cryed.

"come unbutton his pants for him i think he may have trubble with it" the man laughed and threw lucy and Natsu.

"lucy it ok dont do this... run ill be ok." Natsu calmly looked down at her. The gaurd holding Natsu threw him down next to her.

"aww Natsu i think Lucys dear is to scaird you may have to help her out. Touch her..."

"in your fucking dreams you..." Natsus face draind of all color when they pressed a gun to the back of lucys head. Lucy wimperd and pressed heself into Natsus arms.

"oh hey i have an idea get the steller spirit over here" Loki was yanked off of the ground and dragged to the scene. The guard pushed him down into a sitting position. The original man then forced lucy onto her hands and knees and placed her to where her backside was turnd to Natsu and her Face was near Loki.

"ok Natsu you should know what to do from there... and do as i say or she dies, besudes im sure you wanted her first time anyway..." the man laughed again and steped back but still pointed the wepon at lucy.

"oh and lucy sweet heart undo mr spirits pants." Natsu felt someone kick him.

"well get on with it." Natsu started to reach his hand tward the hole between lucys legs and stopped.

"i swear on my fucking life that i WILL kill all of you." Natsu glared at the men then began reaching for lucy again. Lucy began to unbutton Lokies pants as Loki gave her a im sorry look. She Gasped as Natsu slipped one of his fingers inside of her then finished unbuttoning Lokis pants. Her face turned red as she saw what was under the clothing.

"now lucy sweetheart put it in your mouth." Lucy obayed and Loki tryed his hardest not to let out a groan.

"Natsu Natsu Nastu you need to put more in than that you have been using your fingers to long... or do you want lucy dead? Yes im sure thats it." Natsu growled but pulled down his pants and placed himself at her entrance.

"im sorry Luce" Natsu bent over and kissed her back then pushed himself in...

* * *

OH MY OH MY OH MY O.o i sure did over do it AND WHERE IS HAPPY DUN DUN DUN! YOU CAN ONLY FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAP MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH


	7. it will be ok

**MWHAHAHAHAHHA due to my evilness *and due to watching the movie taken* lucy natsu gray and loki are in quite a predicament :3 and omg where is happy well now is the time to find it out.**

_its going to be ok_

"ERZA ERZA ERZA HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPP!" happy flew into fairy tail and latched himself to Erza.

"my god happy whats wrong" A flustered Gajeel walked in the front doors.

"waaa I tried to help I really did but they got them anyway waaaaaaa" happy burst into tears.

"got who happy" Mira looked concerned

"they have Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Loki waaaaaa" Erza began to shake him

"who has them happy"

"I DONT KNOW " Happy bust into a fit of sobs.

"FAIRY TAIL WE HAVE TO FIND THEM! GET IN GROUPS AND SEARCH THE CITY!"

*warning rape cont."

Lucy's light sobs where slowly killing Natsu. He felt like a monster for not being able to do anything about these people. He tried to be as slow as possible so he wouldn't hurt her. Loki closed his eyes and turned his head.

"alright now kiddies its time to switch things up a little, bring the dark haired one over here to... oh and make our little Natsu here lay on the ground..." the men held Natsu down on the ground as they pulled Lucy up.

"have you ever tried being on top little missy... NO? Well you are now hahahaha" he forced her down onto Natsu and she wimperd as it went back in her. She curled her arms around Natsu and cried into his neck.

"remember when I said I was going to kill you... well I lied i'm GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" if Natsu still had any energy left in him he would have burst into flames.

"alrighty leo come over here" he grabbed Loki and forced him to place himself in her "second entrance"

"im sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry..." Loki kept quietly saying sorry and Lucy began to sob.

"mk now... Gray is it? I'm sure you know where yours has to go so id make it snappy before I make you do it myself..." the man jerked Lucy's head up and opened her mouth. Gray did as he was told and shoved himself into Lucy's mouth.

"where are they!" two mages flew through the door and hit the wall.

"if any of those three..." erzas eyes widened at the sight of Lucy's sobbing and the three boys placements. Seeing Erza they quickly decided now would be the best time to stop and put their pants back on.

"IT FUCKING TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH HAPPY!" Gray yelled across the room at the blue cat.

Natsus pov

I couldn't belive what just happened after finding my cloths and putting them back on I watched Erza and the rest of fairy tale destroy anyone who was there. Lucy was still in my arms sobbing. Loki and gray tried to help but couldn't do much due to already being badly beaten. Things where starting to get hazy and I couldn't concentrate. I had lost to much blood and I had no idea how much longer I could last.

"Na-Natsu? h-hey are you ok?" Lucy looked up at me with tears still flowing out of her eyes.

"ya Luce i'm fine" I tried to sound confident but it wasn't working out. She put a shaking hand to me forehead and gasped when she saw my blood was covering her hand. She yanked herself out of my arms and pushed me down then used her hand to put pressure on the wound.

"just stay like this until we get help" she turned and looked at the scene everyone was fighting these people and no one could spare a moment. Everything quickly turned black.

One week later...

Lucy's pov

I was getting really scared Natsu wasn't waking up. I looked at his face he looked so calm and collected when he was sleeping. The coma he was in made it to where he really didn't even look like Natsu anymore but more like a doll.

"it will be ok lucy" gray grabbed my hand and held it. I leand on his chest and let him kiss me. It felt weard... kissing gray and holding Natsus hand at the same time. I felt like i was betraying one of them i just didnt know wich one...

**ok ok i know i alredy updated once today but i felt like it was not enough so i added this short little chapter as well :O**


End file.
